Resurgence
by sandewrpally
Summary: Saving the Valkyries had done more than the father and Son had expected. Now banished to a world that is different yet the same Kratos must ensure the survival of not only his son but of a family he wants nothing to do with


**Resurgence**

 **A God of War X Percy Jackson and the Olympian crossover**

 **By SandewrPally**

With a mighty heave of his arms Kratos ripped the Valkyrie Queens wings off. The fight had been long and one of his more difficult since coming to Midgard and the nine realms. With a deep breath the former Olympian regarded the fallen queen of the Valkyrie before a specter appeared above the fallen queen. Feeling his son's presence step next to him he reached behind his back and brought Mimir to face the specter. He noticed the rather sorrowful look the head had as he regarded the spectral queen.

" **I…I am free."**

"Aye Sigrun. I wish we could have met under better circumstances but…"

Mimir paused as words failed him. Luckily Atreus, ever the curious boy piped up. "So why were the Valkyrie imprisoned?"

The queen of the Valkyrie regarded the trio before her before letting out a tired sigh. **"It was the only course of action that I could do. When Freya was exiled we were little more than servants of Odin. But even then he cursed us with mortal bodies. I knew it would not be long before I and my sisters would be overcome with corruption."**

"But why lass? I know the All-father can be a vengeful punisher but this is madness." Mimir asked.

"Wouldn't Odin care that the dead were upsetting the balance?" Atreus added.

Before Sigrun could answer Kratos answered "Gods are fickle beings, even more so when they are being vengeful."

"Aye Brother, Odin has always been one to dish out punishments now that I think about it."

Sigrun looked away, seeing something only she could see. **"Odin has become even more paranoid since Freya was exiled. I know not why but even now he prepares for Ragnarok, as if expecting it soon."**

Both Atreus and Kratos shared a glance with each other, remembering the murals in Jotunhien depicting their story. "What will you do now?" Kratos asked he handed Mimir to Atreus. Taking the helm of the Valkyrie queen and proceeded to the last pedestal that was not adorned with a helm.

" **We will return to Valhalla, where our duty awaits. The dead have been without guidance for far too long."**

"Sigrun…. I wish I could have done more."

The Valkyrie queen gave a pleasant chuckle as she reached a hand out to caress Mimir's cheeks. **"You and these two have done more than enou-"**

Before she could finish Kratos had placed the helm on the pedestal activating something. The specter whipped around as a series of runes appeared under the group.

"Father!"

"Head! What is happening?!"

"It must have been a failsafe that the All-father himself put in place!"

A great tremor shook the ground as the runes lit up, power flaring as a Realm tear seemed to form around the three.

" **No! I will not let you die!"** As Sigrun shouted a golden light covered them, seemingly repelling the realm tear before swallowing them whole. With a great boom the tear collapsed, leaving nothing but dust in its wake. Sigrun regarded it before letting out a sigh, knowing they would as least live through the banishment spell that had been placed here by Odin.

 **?**

With a sound similar to a lightning strike the group of Kratos, Atreus and Mimir were deposited into a forest of sorts. Grunting as the pain of traveling through a realm tear abated he looked to Atreus to find the boy leaning against a tree taking deep gulps of air.

"Boy, are you alright?"

"Yeah just" Atreus says before taking another deep breath "Give me a moment."

"Oooooh that was not pleasant."

Bringing Mimir to the front Kratos glared at the head of the norse god. "What was that and where are we."

"In order? A banishment spell of immense power and no idea. Though the power in the air is similar to those blades you carry."

Kratos' eyes widen as he takes a moment to feel the power in the air. What Mimir said was true. In fact a familiar power was close by, one he had not felt since…

"Boy! We are heading out."

"Where to?"

"To find a huntress."

 **With Artemis**

In all honesty Artemis could say that she had never expected to meet with Poseidon's spawn, or the children of Hades that were with him. She had been tracking this manticore for several days, and was on the cusp of ordering her archers to fire again, confident that they would be able to fell the beast without hurting her sister's child. Annabeth was after all on of Athena's favorites despite her attraction to Percy Jackson. Before she could give the silent order to fire a peculiar sound reached her ears.

It was the sound of a weapon flying through the air, an axe if the sound was right. Her answer came as a spinning frost covered axe slammed into the manticore, allowing the daughter of Athena to escape its clutches as it howled in pain. The axe seemingly spread more frost as it was lodged in the mantcore's side, something she had never heard of. Powerful weapons never stayed hidden when one was an Olympian. Merely misplaced.

Before she could contemplate the situation the axe was ripped out of the manticore by an unseen force. As she followed the path of the returning axe she froze as the mysterious attacker was revealed coming out of the surrounding forest. The first thing that caught her attention was the golden armor that radiated intense and concentrated power, though it seemed to only enhance the man himself. The magic of it was foreign. The same with that axe that was caught by him. The next thing that she noticed was the ashen skin of his head and the red tattoo that seemed to span his whole body if the red peeking through the gaps in his armor was anything to go by. The only thing that was not ashen was the brown beard and the tattoo.

"Boy! Aim for the head."

"Yes sir!"

She then noticed the boy, in his early teens with more scars than a boy his age would typically have. In his hands was a finely crafted bow, once again containing a foreign power that had some similarities to Hecate's power over light and the smell of ozone that one would smell when Zeus would have his bolt out. Her assumptions were proven correct when the boy unleashed several arrows wreathed in lightening. She had to admit that the boy was a fairly decent shot, though she would never admit that in case of her brother hearing of it.

The manticore let out a howl as the arrows struck true, one even going into the creature's eye. This was followed by the same axe slamming into the monster, followed by the man himself bull rushing the monster with a shield that sprang from his arm. With the monster sufficiently dazed the ashen skinned man reached for two blades that radiated… Ares' Power?!

No, not Ares. Merely the power that was bestowed upon the God of War. But that just created more questioning. The man swung the blades back, a chain extending them to cut of the manticores tail clean off while burning the afflicted area. The blades returning back to the man who roared before plunging them into the skull of the monster. Letting out a whine of pain the monster collapsed before dispersing into golden dust. Everyone was silent before another voice spoke up, one she would not assume with the mountain of a man or the boy.

"Well! I can safely say we aren't in Midgard or any of the other realms. Greek monsters don't normally find their way into-"

"Quiet head!" the man harshly said before he faced Artemis. The man seemed to study her for several minutes before speaking.

"You are Artemis correct?"

The Goddess of the Hunt merely nodded, ready to fight the moment he so much as moved.

"Then it is as I feared."

"What do you mean father."

The man didn't turn to the curios voice of his apparent son. Artemis stared into the tired yet angry eyes that stared into her own.

"This is Artemis. An Olympian god. And my half-sister."

The skies rumbled ominously as the man declared who she was. And his apparent relation to her. The hunters and demigods took a step back as the man declared his relation with the Goddess of the Hunt. That would mean…

"You…you are a child of Zeus?" Thalia spoke up, regarding the man in front of her with awe and fear in equal amounts.

"Wait, didn't you say you killed your father?" the boy asked, gathering the shocked attention of everyone.

"BOY!"

Before he could reprimand his son Kratos' shield sprung up as an arrow went towards his head. Seeing the abject shock in the hunters and Artemis staring at something besides him Kratos shifted his gaze to the shooter.

Apollo, pale as a ghost, was standing in a firing position. Everyone was shocked, none more so than Artemis, at the abject horror that seemed to be present in her twin brother's eyes. The Sun god slowly lowered his bow before things could escalate.

"Who, no what in Hades are you." Apollo started, gaining steam as he continued. "For the first time ever the fates are afraid. They are cowering in their temple, unwilling to even face the thread that formed within the last hour."

Apollo continued as his godly form started to leak through. "Not only that but every prophecy, even the great one, has been shattered!" That gained reactions from everyone "Everything has been thrown into chaos. Even I cannot see what the future holds!"

Apollo drew another arrow, this one imbued with the properties of his domain of the sun. "What are you **Ghost of Sparda**!"


End file.
